Second Chances In With The Old
by jtbwriter
Summary: A new year brings changes to the Simon family, with one Simon learning to accept a new family member, and another in danger from an unknown enemy. Only by working together can two generations of Simons survive. Dedicated to Beth T and MB-Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: In With The Old

A new year brings changes to the Simon family, with one Simon learning to let go of old ideas, and another in danger from an unknown enemy. Only with the help of friends and the next generation of Simons can they survive both situations.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting

"Three, two, one….Happy New Year!"

On the television the old standby was kissing his wife in front of the crowd at Times Square, while in the old ranch house various members of the Simon family were engaging in the same thing.

"Many, many more, Mom, Dad..thank you so much for making us so happy!" Laurie Simon joyfully hugged Oscar Goldman and his new bride Cecilia Simon Goldman.

Grinning like mad, Rick Simon took his turn, embracing his mother then making a show of clasping Oscar's hand while saying, "Yeah, thanks for making her an honest woman, Dad…."

"Very funny, son…but I'll ignore that because …." Cecilia began, then burst into laughter as Oscar broke in, "because it's true!"

As the group of friends and family joked along, Rick noticed his younger brother A.J. determinedly not joining in, but knocking back a beer.

"Hey, little brother, Happy New Year!" Rick picked up his glass and clinked it against A.J.'s can.

"Oh, Happy New Year to you too, Rick….and thanks for having us stay over…..that ice on the road was something…" he replied, brightening as his wife Linda came over and planted one on his cheek.

"Thank God you're such a good driver, honey….there's no way we'd have made it, Rick, if it weren't for A.J.'s getting us here…"she added, as her brother-in-law slung an arm around her.

"Well, I did teach him everything he ….hey, watch it!" Rick howled as A.J. poked him indignantly.

"Excuse me….but I learned from the best…Mom."

"Well, the basics, but who taught you to do a donut?" Rick puffed out his chest when A.J. admitted reluctantly, "You did….much good that's done!"

"We'll we want the Simon School of Driving to go into session as soon as Robin takes Health and Safety next year…." Linda giggled, as her husband kissed her.

"That'll help, no more rides to school until Melly goes to High School." He added with a wink.

Just then a loud howl from the corner of the living room let them know the youngest Simon was tired of celebrating. Immediately it was a race between Robbie Simon and his father to pick up Chelsea from her car seat.

"What's the matter, little elf? You tired of noisemakers?" Rick got there first and whisked the teary eyed infant into his arms.

"I think so, Pop….just look…" he marveled, as Chelsea, stopped in mid-wail to look up at her grandfather. "She really takes to you."

"That's because she knows who's going to baby-sit her and take her on rides.." Rick bragged, then gently handed her off to Robbie.

"And her daddy's going to take care of her and keep all the big bad boys from bothering her…" he added, smiling as Chelsea yawned then went to sleep.

"Boy, she's really a daddy's girl….look at that." Ramona got up from the sofa where she'd been laughing at the two men, then took the baby and whispered, "Bedtime."

"Honey, can I put her to bed?" Cecelia asked, and beamed when Ramona handed her Chelsea. "Thanks, Grandma….I think she'll sleep extra good tonight."

"You're right, Ramona….somebody's had a big day….yes, she has…." Cecilia cooed at the child, then whisked her off to the guest bedroom.

"Told you, honey that you made Mom's year." Rick smiled as Ramona blushed.

"Well, she makes mine everyday….Dad, did you know Grandma started a Christmas Club for Chelsea, just like the other kids?"

"Yes, and your mother and I did the same thing….we never want either of you to worry about money." Rick explained, turning red as his daughter-in-law kissed his cheek.

"Thanks to you and Mom, neither of us have. You've always supported us, and starting the New Year with no bills really eases my mind."

"Well, after all the years of scrimping and saving that your uncle and I did….it's only right, honey." He began, only to be interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it, Pop…" Robbie grabbed the extension, answering "Simon residence."

Suddenly the color drained from his face as he blurted, "When did it happen?" Rick saw Laurie come out from the kitchen, a terrified look on her face.

"Son?" he whispered, and immediately Robbie mouthed, "It's Ricky …he's been in an accident. .get Uncle A.J…"

Immediately Rick turned and went into the kitchen, where his brother was helping empty the trash can. Linda was holding the garbage bag, and the smile on her face when she saw Rick froze when she saw his expression.

"A.J…..Linny, go ahead and leave that….Robbie wants you….there's been an accident."

He began, then motioned the couple to follow him. Immediately Laurie stepped forward and took the bag from her sister-in-law as A.J. trailed his brother into the living room.

Already Robbie had hung up the phone and was scribbling a note. A.J. came up to him and asked, "Son, what's happened?"

"Uncle A.J…..it's Ricky…." Robbie swallowed hard but kept going. "There was an accident near the Heritage…did he and his friends go to a party there?"

"Yes…he and Stacie Lyn and some of his stunt friends…why?" A.J.'s face crumpled

when the young sheriff told him, "There was an accident on the street outside the hotel, one car tried to pass another car, then a driver going the wrong way hit both cars and they crashed. Everyone in the first car died, as well as the passenger in the one going the wrong way. The second car….Uncle A.J.. it was Ricky's car…the police say the driver was killed instantly."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God..no…please….are you sure?" Linda gasped as A.J. put an arm around her, his eyes burning. Rick felt sick to his stomach, as the room became silent.

"That was Lt. Nixon on the phone, he wanted you to find out before the news crews got there. I'll drive you and Pop and Auntie down…." Robbie explained calmly, only his sad eyes betraying his feelings.

"Thank you, Robbie. I'll get our coats." A.J. replied, releasing his wife as Laurie came forward and embraced her.

"I'll stay here with the children and pray, Linny…pray that whatever you find ….it's not what we think." She said, and Rick silently thanked God that Laurie knew what to say.

Already his brother was back with their jackets, and with a quick hug for his wife, Rick caught up his coat and followed the others out the front door.

As they piled into Robbie's cruiser, Rick looked up into the clear early morning sky, wondering why it looked so normal. As if hearing his worries, Laurie's reassuring "thoughts" filled him, and he realized that he wasn't alone in his feelings.

Making good speed on the highway, it was only 15 minutes before the Simons came into the hospital parking lot, pulling in and parking next to the ER entrance. Before Robbie could even turn off the motor, A.J. and Linda had bolted out of the truck cab, and were inside the lobby before Rick could even move.

"Go ahead, Son. I'll park the cruiser." Rick told his son, who patted his arm then went into the hospital.

When Rick walked into the waiting room of the emergency center, he saw A.J. and Linda holding tightly to each other, with Robbie nowhere in sight.

"A.J.?" He started, then spotted Don Nixon in the doorway of the trauma unit. His sad eyes spoke volumes, so immediately he went towards him.

"Don?…" he said, then felt like he was punched in the stomach at the first words his old friend uttered.

"Rick, I'm really sorry, but your nephew didn't make it….he died about 5 minutes ago.

"Oh, God…no."

A.J.'s voice echoed behind him, then Linda quietly asked, "Are you sure it was Ricky? It couldn't have been someone else?"

Nixon slowly shook his head. "Robbie's in there now to take a look, but the vehicle, what's left of it anyway, had plates registered to Richard Jackson Simon….and we found a letterman's jacket with his name on it. I'm afraid he was burned pretty badly."

Now Rick knew why his son was in the trauma unit, and his mouth went dry.

"I don't believe it….what if it's someone else.." A.J.'s voice filtered through his shock and pain, and he turned to see his anguished brother shaking his head.

"Wait a minute, Don….there's a way to know definitely if it's Ricky in there…" Rick said, catching A.J.'s attention. Nixon looked at him compassionately as he continued,

"Ricky has a special watch….a transmitter like A.J. and Laurie and I wear. Oscar….Laurie's father..gave him and my grandson Andy one each last year."

As if to give credence to his father's words, Robbie came through the door of the emergency room, and his face spoke volumes.

"Pop….I…I don't know….he's the same height as Ricky….but " he took a deep breath, "there's no way I can tell…his face is so badly burned..".

"Robbie, listen…did you notice if he had on Ricky's watch, you know, the one Oscar gave him?" Rick interrupted, then a spark of hope flared in Robbie's eyes.

"No, I didn't look…." He said, and immediately A.J. turned on his transmitter. Before he could say a word, a familiar figure strode through the waiting area door.

"Rick…there you are….I tried to reach you guys." Ron Johnson came toward them, then turned and called over his shoulder, "Your folks are in here."

Immediately Rick whirled then caught at his son's arm as a disheveled Ricky Simon followed the chief through the door.

"Ricky? Oh, my boy…." A.J. choked, then he and Linda brushed past the others as Ricky reached out for them, his expression relieved.

"Dad…Mom…" Tears of joy filled Rick's eyes as he watched Linda break down in tears as Ricky patted her back.

"Mom, I'm okay, just a bruise….I'm so sorry you were scared… how did you guys know?"

Rick wanted to laugh at the puzzled look on his nephew's face, but settled for hugging his nephew as Ron filled in the blanks.

"Rick, no wonder Laurie sounded so upset…I called to tell you Ricky was carjacked at the Heritage, but she told me you guys had gotten a report that he'd been in an accident and that the four of you were here." He said, then tensed as Don Nixon came forward.

"I'm sorry, Ron….I'm the one who called Robbie…" he started, then explained what he and the responding officers had thought. When he finished, there was a moment of quiet as Ricky absorbed the news, then looked at his parents as they clung to him.

"I'm sorry, Dad, Mom….I should have called or tried to reach you sooner, but …I was kind of dazed…I didn't think the guy hit me that hard…but one minute I was opening my car door, the next….I was on the ground. I went to grab the guy's leg and he kicked me in the shoulder and I went down. By the time I was able to get back up…my car was gone." Rick saw his nephew swallow hard as it registered where his truck ended up. "I managed to stumble back to the hotel entrance where the security guard got me a seat and called the police."

"Ricky, don't be sorry….when you think the worst has happened…" Linda said, a watery smile on her face, "it doesn't matter…you could have been killed….but you're all right."

"Thank you, honey, for putting it in perspective…" Rick began, then realized the end result was still the same.

"But who was the carjacker? And what happened to the driver of the wrong way car…you said the passenger was killed?"

"Yes, but unfortunately the paramedics and police were so busy with the injured….no one saw him slip away. The cold-blooded creep left a woman to die in the car, to boot!" Ron explained, anger in his voice. Robbie shook his head.

"Just when you think you've heard it all….." Seeing the state his family was in, Rick decided to break the tension.

"Well, I know what we're doing next…", Rick added, leveling a meaningful look at his nephew, who just grinned ruefully.

"Okay, Uncle Rick…..Uncle Rudy can have a look at me….anything to stay out of the hospital!"

As A.J. and Linda followed their son to Robbie's cruiser, Rick told him quietly, "I'm going to catch a ride with Ron…something's not right here."

"You're right, Pop. Was Ricky's carjacking just a coincidence?" Robbie said, " or was someone after him and got the wrong guy?"

"I'm going to find out, call me when you get back to the ranch, son…I'll call your mother too, so she can tell the others."

"Thanks, Pop." Robbie hugged his father, then went out the door. Seeing them leave, Rick turned to see Ron animatedly talking to someone on his radio.

"No, I want that accident scene gone over again, understand, McKensie?"

Just then his watch beeped, and Rick hit his transmitter. "Laurie?"

"Rick, darling….what's happened? A.J. just called…Ricky's all right?" Her voice

was emotional, and he hastened to reassure her.

"Yes, sweetheart…he's alright, except for a couple of bruises. He was carjacked and the guy who took his car is the one they took to the hospital. Robbie's bringing him and A.J. and Linny home now."

"Oh…thank God, love! I knew…oh I so prayed that Ricky wouldn't be taken from us." she quavered, then managed to get control of her voice when Rick replied, "Prayer works, darlin'…so everything's okay now. You get some rest and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I will, darling….thank you for taking care of Ricky and being such a good big brother." Laurie told him. "I love you."

"And I love you more, princess…be good." He whispered, then turned off his transmitter just in time to see Ron smiling at him.

"What?….I needed to call Laurie-let her know about Ricky." Rick growled, then smiled

reluctantly as his friend needled him.

"And tell her you love her…yes, Rick..that's okay. Now, I need to bounce a "what if?" off of you…."

"You mean, what are the chances Ricky was the target of that "accident"?", Rick asked, and saw Ron's jaw drop.

"Damn, Rick…how do you do that?"

Deciding not to mess with the chief of detectives, Rick explained how he and Robbie had come to the same conclusion.

"So, I think, if we nail down who the "hit and run" suspect is, we'll find it's more then a coincidence."

Ron's face was a study in concentration, and it was a moment before he spoke.

"Okay, I'll get Homicide on it…but in the meantime you sit on Ricky and have him stay put. Tomorrow, I need you and A.J. to go through you files and see who's still in jail from one of your cases, and I'll do the same on my end. And…ask Ricky if he's had any recent threats or disagreements…just in case."

"Got it, Ron…." He replied, inwarding dreading the task of reining in his nephew.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, Ricky, now lift it up in one motion…that a'boy." Rick grinned at his nephew, as he expertly mounted a tricky fingerprint on a card.

Despite his initial resistance, Ricky had bowed to his uncle's and parents pressure and was staying at the ranch. To keep him occupied, he and his sister Ceci and his cousin Andy had resumed their "lessons" in detective work. When Ron came by Rick's office one day, he was so impressed with their efforts, he made a startling suggestion.

"Seriously, guys…have any of you thought about becoming a policeman, uh, police person?" he asked, and grinned at the naked interest in the three young Simon's faces.

"Oh, no you don't, pal. No shanghaiing the future of Simon and Simon!" Rick announced, secretly terrified at the thought of them in the line of fire.

"Uncle Ron, do you think it would work out? I've been wanting to switch to criminology at State, but Dad won't let me." Ceci explained, frustrated. Andy put an arm around her shoulders as he added, "Grandma says I'm a natural for it, but Dad wants me to finish college first."

Ron chuckled as Rick said "that's right", then caught his friend's reaction and shot back, "What?"

"It figures Laurie would think it a good idea, but you and Robbie..that's too funny. What about you, Ricky? You have the touch there with that fingerprint. That's what you should work on before you take the academy exam." Ron explained.

Ricky shook his head reluctantly." I don't mind helping out once in a while, but it's not really my thing. I can hardly wait until the talks for renting out more studio space for Phoenix Productions is just that…talk."

"Oh…I forgot that was on hold….what happened to Buck's company? Wasn't he putting up the money?" Ron asked, then gave a sympathetic nod as the younger Simon shook his head.

"No…seems his nephew got into more trouble and he had to bail him out big time. Last I heard Buck was trying to get another investor to join in. He called me himself to say not to commit to another project, and I won't, at least until I graduate from State."

"That's smart, Ricky…" the chief of detectives agreed, then wryly added, "although I do wish I could change your mind, but I'm not messing with your folks, no way!"

"Wise move, pal." Rick smirked, then a loud buzz alerted Ron to a message on his radio.

"Sorry, let me get this ..…" he told them, and went down the hall as Rick decided to call it a day.

"We can pick this up tomorrow, guys. Your auntie will have dinner ready in a while…" he began, then the three cousins giggled as Laurie appeared in the doorway of the office, a bowl of popcorn and chips in hand.

"But in the meantime, I think your students could use a snack, Rick." She beamed, then led the trio into the living room.

"Thanks, grandma…but how about we help with dinner tonight…." Andy asked, as he and Ceci and Ricky plopped down on the sofa. Rick followed then promptly snatched a handful of popcorn and settled in his easy chair. Laurie grinned then sat in his lap as she replied, "I'd love it, you can each make your favorite side dish while I finish the chicken."

"Now this sounds like my kind of dinner.." Rick snickered, then saw Ron's serious expression as he came into the room.

"What's up, pal? Something wrong?"

"We got a lead on our dead carjacker, Enrique Lopez. It seems he was charged in a number of robberies, including one involving an old enemy of yours and A.J.'s , Rick. Joanna Crane".

"No…" Rick heard his wife's reaction as his stomach burned with anger. Ricky's eyes were wide with fear, if remembering the woman's attack on him and his aunt as if it just happened.

"Do not tell me that woman is loose…" he started, then Ron hastened to placate the Simons.

"No…no…sorry guys…she's still in prison….for the next 20 years minimum. But this Lopez was charged in a failed jewelry heist about the time she was originally paroled, and he plea-bargained a deal to put the blame on her. Even though she disappeared before she was arrested, what's to say she didn't put out a hit on him?"

"But Uncle Ron….why did he come after me….my sports car isn't that hot…there were better ones in the lot." Ricky asked, puzzled.

"Don't know, son….but we have a few ideas on that…. At least we have a clue as to who the "mystery" hit and run suspect is…" Ron answered. "One of our officers found a wad of partially burned cash in the wreckage of the first car, and the injured witness says it's not her money. Our CSI team is trying to lift some prints off the bills."

"Well, in the meantime, Ricky, you are staying put here…I know it's not fair…but just a few more days should eliminate you as a target." Rick explained, seeing the rebellious look on his nephew's face.

Heaving a deep sigh, the younger Simon nodded, then quietly said, "Auntie Laurie, let me get started with dinner. Okay?"

"Of course, Ricky…let me show you what we have…" Laurie reassured him, then spared a look of apprehension for her husband.

Rick saw she was worried, and gave her a nod and wink, which brought a smile to her face.

"Ceci, Andy….why don't you come and get your ingredients too." Laurie offered, then led the way into the kitchen.

As soon as the younger Simons were out of the room, Rick met his friend's gaze.

"Something else is going on here, Ron…."

"Okay, pal...what do you suspect?" the chief asked, trusting Rick's  
instincts.

"I don't know...except...can I come to your office tomorrow and look at  
whatever you have on the carjacker...it just seems so cut and dried..."

"Sure...and if it means anything..you and Laurie are handling things just  
right...speaking of which..is something bothering A.J.?" Ron added, and  
Rick groaned.

"Thanks..I was beginning to think it was just me.. When did you talk to  
him?"

"Yesterday when I was asking him about having a party of some kind for Oscar  
and Cecilia. He was really short with me, and when I asked him was anything wrong, he said something about "why should anything be wrong when my mother remarries  
without so much as a hint...", then he kind of laughed and said, "I'm  
kidding." Ron explained, then grinned wryly as it hit Rick.

"You have got to be ...what an idiot..."

Just then the phone rang, and Rick started to go for the extension, only to  
hear it stop ringing. Turning back to tell his friend what he suspected,  
the older Simon instead heard a raised voice in the kitchen.

"I'll just be gone an hour, Aunt Laurie...I'll be okay...please..."

"No, Ricky...you heard what your father and Uncle said...as well as your  
Uncle Ron. There's something not right here and until we figure it out.."

Laurie's tone was firm, and Rick relaxed, figuring her opinion would carry  
some weight with his nephew.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not missing this audition... Nothing's and no  
one is going to run my life..."

Surprised at Ricky's vehemence...Rick nonetheless decided he'd better head  
Ricky off, so he quietly said, "I think that's my cue."

"Go for it...I'll let myself out." Ron patted his shoulder, then watched as  
Rick went down the hall to the kitchen.

"Did I hear someone back talking their aunt?" he said loudly, stepping into  
the room and noticing the open discomfort of Ceci and Andy. His nephew  
turned at once, and had the grace to look embarrassed as Rick continued.

"Cause if I did, I'd make sure that someone not only apologized, but went  
to his own home to explain to his parents why he didn't care about them or  
how they're stupid not to want to lose their ungrateful son."

Ricky had the good grace to look embarrassed as Laurie looked at him, then  
shook her head.

"Surely you must know we don't want you to be bored with our company or  
feel grateful for just wanting to protect you from harm... And I'm sorry if you miss out on a job. But you are more important to us then any movie role or stunt  
job."

She sniffed as she finished, and the sound made Rick upset.

"It's okay, sweetheart..." he started. Again the phone rang, and this time  
Rick picked it up.

"Simon residence."

"Next time he pays." a metallic voice proclaimed, then hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

At the sight of his uncle's face, Ricky quietly apologized "I'm sorry, Uncle Rick, Auntie….I didn't mean to take it out on you, I just wanted control of my life back. Was that call …about me?"

Getting control of his temper at the penitent sound of his nephew, Rick took a deep breath.

"Yes, son…. Go get Ron before he leaves, would you?"

As the younger Simon rushed out of the room, Rick went to his wife's side and put an arm around her as he told Ceci and Andy, "Can you take care of dinner for a minute, guys?"

"Sure, Grandpa." Andy spoke up, then he and Ceci hugged Rick and Laurie, nearly bringing them to tears.

"We love you both, very much…" Laurie told them in a quavering voice. "And we don't want you to feel like you have no choice, but ….so you'll be safe, we'll do whatever it takes…."

"We know, Auntie…" Ceci kissed each of them, then added, "And I can finish the chicken, Uncle Rick…Aunt Robin showed us how."

"Good girl, Ceci…" Rick managed, tousling Andy's hair as he guided his wife out of the kitchen and into the living room. Just then Ron ran back into the house, and Rick hurriedly filled him in on the menacing phone call.

"Metallic? Could you tell if it was male or female?" Ron asked, his even tone causing Rick to stop and take a deep breath.

"No….but it's weird..he or she referred to "he"….so I think we're right on about Ricky being the target."

"Okay, that does it…I want a tap on your phone, Rick, and no one leaves or comes in without letting me know…" Ron stated, a stern look on his face. Seeing the Simons nod in unison, he added, "And I want Robbie to get an extra patrol out here..just in case. I still think the threat to Ricky is out there, but until we know he or she won't strike at the ranch…"

"Better safe then very sorry…" Rick finished, bringing a reluctant smile to his wife and nephew.

For the next several days, Rick and a furious A.J. went through every old case file, eliminating suspects. After his initial reluctance, Ricky resumed working with his father and uncle in going through the files, and after their classes, Ceci and Andy would join him.

It still amazed Rick and A.J. at the almost nonchalant way both Ceci and Ricky acted towards some of the more violent cases, whereas Andy would visibly cringe at the details.

"It's okay, son…I'd worry if you didn't have some reaction to dangerous situations…" Rick assured his grandson, upon reviewing a file involving his father and aunt nearly being killed.

"I know, Grandpa….but I want to be a detective…or at least do some kind of law enforcement to stop people from being victims." Andy sighed, closing the file then putting it neatly in its storage box.

"Then that's the reason to go for it, Andy…" Laurie came into Rick's office and set down a tray of sodas and snacks. Immediately Rick took her hand and pulled her onto his lap, causing her to squeal. "Rick…you nut…."

"Speaking of going for it…" he waggled his eyebrows, making Andy and Ceci and Ricky laugh.

"You are so funny, thanks, Auntie…" Andy grinned, giving her a hug then snatching up a canned drink. Just then a horn honked at the gate, then Laurie smiled and hopped off Rick's lap.

"It's Steve and Jaime…..rain check, love?" she asked, kissing his cheek. At that Rick nodded, then got to his feet..

"You've got it, sweetheart, go let our buddies in."

At the mention of their adopted uncle and aunt, the younger Simons joined Laurie in making Steve and Jaime welcome, only to be interrupted by a little black streak of fur.

"Jack! There's our pal!" Steve laughed, as the terrier jumped into his arms as he sat down. Jaime just smiled.

"That's another reason for us not to make anymore trips, advisory or not, honey. He's a whole welcoming committee in one." She added, giving an inquiring look at Laurie then receiving permission to give Jack a cookie.

"That he is …..but I'm so glad you guys are staying put…I've missed you." Laurie said, putting an arm around her friend. "You are staying for dinner, aren't you?"

"Yes, but tomorrow we're promised to Oscar and Cecilia…" Jaime told her. "Why don't you let me help you with dinner?"

Getting the real meaning behind the offer, Laurie nodded, saying, "Sure, I could use a hand with the enchiladas. Robin brought us some crab, so I'm using it in the filling and we're also having tacos and rice and beans."

"Now that's what I call dinner." Steve proclaimed, cracking Rick and the others up. As Laurie and Jaime vanished into the kitchen, Ricky declared "break time is over, let's finish that last box before dinner". Leading his sister and cousin back into the office, Ricky gave his uncle the opening to let Steve know what going on.

"I really don't like this cat and mouse game, Rick." The former colonel said, after listening to his friend. "The fact that this guy walked away after a head-on crash, leaving someone to die in his car….then threatens Ricky here at the ranch?"

"Tells me this is someone with a deep-seated hatred or jealousy of my nephew." Rick finished. "If it didn't mean exposing Ricky to further danger, I'd love to smoke the creep out!"

"You and me both….but we need to have something to lure him or her with…" Steve mused. Just then a bit of Ricky's conversation caught their attention.

"Yeah, Buck's had a really hard time of it with Carter…I wish I could let him know how much his belief in me has helped, and give him some kind of support. I don't know what the guy's problem is…but I know Buck's tried everything."

"That's a nice thing to say, Ricky….I think maybe just a note to Buck would make him feel better." Laurie replied, and at once Rick had an idea.

"Steve, let me get A.J. on my transmitter….I think I know of a way to trap this jerk…"

After dinner, Rick called Ron Johnson and let him know A.J. and Oscar were on their way over. Alerting Robbie to keep an eye out, the older Simon was glad when his brother, nephew and friends were seated in his office, while Laurie kept the younger Simons occupied with a story in the living room. Rick noticed that A.J. seemed to be acting very polite towards Oscar, and it made him decide to confront his brother as soon as things were under control.

"Okay, Ron, tell everyone what you found out about the missing hit and run driver." Rick said, and Ricky turned a puzzled eye on the chief.

"Well, for one thing, he's a stunt man….one of the things he left behind was an old wallet with several pieces of burnt money, and an almost illegible union card for the Stuntman's alliance." Ron began. "So I followed up with first checking any of your friends, son.." he nodded at Ricky, "then anyone you may have worked with that might be mad at you."

"I don't know of anyone who'd hate me enough, Uncle Ron." Ricky began, then was silent when A.J. shook his head.

"Son, you don't have a mean bone in your body, so you wouldn't classify some of those cutthroats you compete against as an enemy….as it is, Ron did narrow it down as to who might be after you…"

"That's right, we have two suspects, both with a real excuse to take you out, Ricky." Ron agreed. He pulled out two sheets of paper, and laid them on Rick's desk.

"Steve Johnson is our number one…you beat him out for a role in that new TV pilot you shot, and he was also turned down for one of those western movies you auditioned for." As Ron pulled out the next paper, Ricky automatically blanched.

Uncle Ron? Dad…you can't be serious…There's no way Buck is involved."

Regret filled Rick as he said, "I'm sorry, Ron…I don't see Buck saving Ricky all those years ago and now trying to kill him. If anything, he'd help out in any way he could to protect him."

"Time changes a man, pal…and after the way his nephew's let him down, maybe he's found someone else to blame?" the chief insisted, in a not-so-certain tone.

"Well, I don't think so….but you're right as far as finding someone to blame…what about Quint's son?" A.J. asked, and Rick suddenly shot up in his seat.

"That's right, he's in prison, but what's to stop him from getting revenge on Ricky by hiring someone else to do his dirty work?"

"Easy enough to find out…" Ron answered, reaching for the phone. As he called the facility where Rodney Quint was serving his time, Rick studied his nephew's downcast expression. Steve also noticed, and put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry, Ricky…you know you haven't done anything to deserve this…" he said finally. Ricky looked up at him.

"I know, Uncle Steve, but it's so hard to think that someone wants to kill me bad enough to take other people out…"

"I know, son….but just keep it in your head that you stand in the way of someone who may think they have nothing to lose." Oscar told him firmly. Rick noticed A.J. giving him a somewhat regretful look, and resolved to speak to his brother at once.

"Thank you, Warden…" Ron said at that point, then uttered a terse "Goodbye" to the party on the other end and hung up.

"What did he say?" A.J. asked, seeing his friend shake his head wearily.

"Quint has had several visitors recently, among them Carter Yancy, Steve Johnson, and a Ms. Stacey Lyn Black, who identified herself as his sister."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Ricky burst out incredulously, then A.J. put a hand on his son's shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. "I'm sorry, Ricky….is there a chance someone could be mistaken, Ron?"

"Maybe…but wait a minute…." Ron grabbed the phone up again and began to issue orders. After five minutes, he hung up the receiver again, a Cheshire cat look on his face.

"I've asked Steve Johnson and Ms Black to come in tomorrow morning…I can always say I want them to look at a lineup….and Ms. Black said she was Carter Yancy's sister, not Quint's."

"That would explain a few things..and open up something more…"A.J. commented, then told Rick, "Why don't we eliminate Buck as a suspect once and for all…give him a call and see if he has a niece."

"Let me, Dad…it will sound less …well suspicious from me…" Ricky explained, and his uncle nodded. "Good thinking, son….sure you won't change your mind about joining the firm?"

His laughing reply was cut short as Laurie stuck her head in the office door. "Ron? Abby's on the line..told her to call you in here but she complained the line was busy."

"That's my girl….."The chief grinned, then took the receiver in hand once again. Going out to the kitchen, Ricky used the extension as Rick waited to see if his inquiry worked.

Within a few minutes Ricky hung up the phone. "No answer at his office….I'll try back later."

"Well, in the meantime….why don't you guys bunk here tonight….we can resume this in the morning…" Rick started, then Ron begged off.

"Abby says it's parents day at the U tomorrow, so I won't be back on duty until the late afternoon….but give me a call if anything happens…"

"We'll keep you in the loop…" Rick promised.

After Ron left, Laurie came into the office with a tray of hot drinks, and Rick smiled as she shooed Ricky into Robbie's old room to bunk with his brother, as A.J. and Linda took the other guest room. Ceci and Melly grabbed their sleeping bags and camped out in Rick's office, as Oscar said his good nights.

"Let me walk you out, Dad.." Rick said, and caught a knowing look from the older man. Once outside, Oscar didn't mince words.

"Do you know what's eating your brother, Rick? All I could get out of him on the way over was "Yes, sir", and "No, sir". Have I done something to upset him?"

"Nooo, Dad…" Rick was vacillating between telling the truth and getting a word in with his brother first. At once he decided to be honest.

"I think A.J.'s still getting used to the idea of you and Mom…I mean it was a surprise and ..well…even though we're both old enough to know better…"

Oscar amazed Rick by stopping and giving him a hug. "Thank you, Rick…I guess I took it for granted you'd be the one who wouldn't be happy with your Mom and I getting hitched without telling you two first. Maybe we should have told you guys first, but I was so surprised at Cecilia saying yes…I just wanted to make sure…"

"That her two stubborn sons didn't jinx it…" Rick finished, grinning. Oscar nodded, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I underestimated you, son. I guess I need to have a talk with A.J….."

"No, first his big brother needs to have a few words with him." Rick interrupted, then added, "But I need to say thank you, Dad. You don't know how happy Laurie is that Mom has someone….and I guess…I thank you too. I don't have to worry so much about Mom anymore.."

"Thank you, Rick.." Oscar cleared his throat, his eyes suspiciously bright. "I'll always take care of her….."

"You'd better.." Rick answered, trying not to get emotional. Oscar smiled at his words, then said good night and took off.

When Rick got back into the house, he found A.J. and Linda's door closed, and he sighed, realizing his words would have to wait until the next day.

"Darling?"

Turning, Rick saw his wife standing in the hallway to their room, her robe gathered around her.

"Just seeing Dad out, sweetheart." He explained, and grinned when she beckoned to him.

"Well, it's time for my hard-working knight to get some rest." She whispered, and hastily he followed Laurie into the bedroom, where his jaw dropped when she took off her robe.

"Darlin'….I think I'm not tired anymore…" he snickered, gathering her baby-doll clad form in his arms. Laurie giggled at his reaction.

"I thought you might like my idea of relaxing…"

Rick's only answer was to carry her to their bed then turn out the lights.

In the morning Rick came whistling into the kitchen, only to stop when he found a morose A.J. nursing a cup of coffee.

"Morning, little brother…what's with the long face?"

Scowling, A.J. muttered, "Nothing", then seemed to think better of his abruptness.

"I mean, I just can't bear to think Buck's involved in Ricky's attack."

Wisely Rick decided not to bring up his brother's attitude, and replied, "Neither can I, A.J….but you know Ron..no stone unturned."

A.J's face relaxed slightly as he said, "I know…hopefully we'll get some answers when Ron meets with Ricky's friend…and that Steve Johnson."

A murmur of voices caused both brothers to put a welcoming face on when Linda and Laurie came into the kitchen. Rick grinned at his wife's cheery face and planted a kiss on her lips as she put her arms around his neck. "Hmmmm-I like having the smell of coffee in the kitchen, and you.." she whispered, then Linda's giggle let them know A.J. had greeted his wife in the same manner.

"Time we made the munchkins breakfast, darling…" Laurie said, reluctantly releasing herself from Rick's embrace as Linda added, "I'll help, sis….let me get the eggs in.."

Roping their husbands into getting the chickens and horses fed, Laurie and Linda got eggs and bacon and ham on the table and Ceci was helping out with the biscuits by the time Rick and A.J. came back in. Just as the Simons finished breakfast, the phone rang, and Ricky snagged the phone. "Simon residence."

From the look on his nephew's face, Rick guessed it was Buck, only to be surprised when Ricky hung up the phone and said, "Dad, that was Buck's assistant. He wants to see me at the new studio, next to his old office about 10 am. I want to hear him out…see if he knows who would be making threats."

"Well, I want to hear him explain things too…so I'll drive us over there." A.J. replied, then held up a hand as Ricky started to argue.

"I don't think Buck would harm either of us….but you're right about him knowing who would..." A.J. said, finally. Rick knew his brother wanted to believe in their old friend, but something told him Buck was involved in some way.

"Tell you what, Ricky…I'll sit in on Ron's interview with Stacey Lyn and Johnson, then meet you guys over at the studio. Call me if you get any leads." He added, then smiled as Laurie hugged both father and son, then handed them a container with some biscuits.

"Just in case you both get hungry." She explained, then laughed when Rick unsuccessfully attempted to snatch a biscuit.

"Thanks, Auntie…" Ricky answered, as A.J. held the container out of his brother's reach then shouldered his jacket on and led the way out the door.

"Biscuit hog." The older Simon snorted, then snickered as Laurie tsk-tsked him and handed him a still-warm biscuit in a napkin.

"Darling, you are too funny-here, I saved you one."

"Thank you, sweetheart…." Rick kissed her then grabbed his jacket as he promised, "I'll call as soon as I'm done at Phoenix PD…Robbie should be here by then."

"Be careful, love…." Laurie returned his kiss, then watched him climb into his truck and drive off.

An hour later, Rick listened intently as a tearful Stacey Lyn insisted she had nothing to do with the attack on Ricky.

"Honest, all I did was wait for Ricky to pull around and pick me up…I didn't even know he was hurt…I wouldn't let anyone hurt Ricky."

"Maybe you didn't mean for someone to hurt him, but who else would have an idea as to which car is Ricky's"? Ron pressed, then suddenly the girl caved in.

"All right, but I didn't do anything wrong." Stacey Lyn protested, then subsided as Ron asked, "Who had you point out Ricky's car?"

"It was Carter Black, you know, Ricky's friend…it was supposed to be a joke, that I was Carter's sister.." she answered, then hung her head as Rick interjected, "And you wanted to get back at Ricky for …what? Turning you down or …"

"I didn't want to get back at him for anything, but when Carter said he'd get me a screen test for a speaking role….if I went along with it.." Stacey cried. At that Rick went cold.

"Ron, someone from Buck's office said he wanted to meet with Ricky this morning…what if it was really Carter who's waiting…" he blurted out. Instantly the girl went pale.

"Buck's not in town, Carter told me….he's supposedly in Tucson for a photo shoot …you know, for the series pilot.." Immediately Rick got up and ran out of the room.

Signaling for the officer taking notes to have Stacey Lyn sign a statement, Ron followed his friend as Rick raced for his truck. Ron yelled as he reached it, "Don't try to take him, pal…let me get some back up!"

"Just take the back of the studio, Ron….I'll go through the front…" Rick called back, then started his truck up and screeched out of the lot.

About 15 minutes later, Rick halted at the Phoenix One studios long enough to sign in, then tore past the security booth and drove around the cavernous buildings until he reached the area behind Buck's offices. Seeing A.J.'s sports car still parked in a visitor's spot, he breathed a sigh of relief, then saw the red light go on his transmitter watch.

Seeing his wife's frequency read out on the dial, he responded, "Laurie, have you heard from A.J. or Ricky?"

"I got a call from A.J. about 10 minutes ago, darling…but he was cut off. Steve's driving us to the studios now. Robbie and Dad are right behind.." she began. Rick caught sight of movement within Buck's office, and hurriedly said, "Laurie, I'm going into Buck's office now, have Steve meet me inside…"

Switching the watch to send, Rick got out of his truck and strode towards the newly constructed modular building. As he came near to the door, he was startled to hear a muffled voice call his name. "Rick!"

"A.J.! Ricky!" he responded, turning to see where the call came from. At once a footstep sounded in back of him, then he felt something hit him hard in the back of the head, and he dropped to his knees, dazed. Before another blow could land on him, Rick managed to dodge out of the way, then came up and landed a hard right to the shadowy figure in front of him. As the man went down, Rick glanced up, then saw a studio van parked against the small building, it's partially open door revealing two figures lying inside, one of them struggling to sit up.

"A.J.? Ricky?" he hollered, then staggered towards the vehicle. As he reached the van, he caught sight of his brother, bound with rope and his mouth taped, peering up at him with a look of fear. As he reached in and tore the adhesive off A.J.'s mouth, someone from behind pushed him hard into the van, then slammed the door closed.

"Oomph!" Rick gasped as he hit the metal floor, then rolled over and pulled himself upright. "A.J….are you all right?" he whispered urgently, hearing the motor of the van start, then nearly sliding into his brother as the vehicle turned then raced out of the lot.

"Yeah….but Ricky…oh, there he is…son, wake up!" A.J. called softly, spotting Ricky lying against the wheel well. Weakly the younger Simon opened his eyes, then looked panicky as he started to slide against the side of the van. Rick pulled out his army knife and cut through the ropes holding his brother, then reached over to his nephew and took the tape off his mouth as A.J. untied him.

"Uncle Rick…how did you…oh, my head.." Ricky moaned, as A.J. helped him sit up. In the semi-darkness of the windowless panel van, Rick turned up his transmitter, then heard Ron calling, "Rick? Are you all right? Where are you?"

"Ron, I found A.J. and Ricky…they were in a van on the Phoenix One studio lot…I got pushed inside with them and we're being driven someplace…" he started, then A.J. interrupted.

"It's Carter Yancy, Ron….he's gone nuts…he says Ricky's taking his place with Buck, and that with Ricky gone…Buck will be close to him again…."

"It's okay…I've got a bead on you, and Steve and Robbie and Laurie are on the way too. It looks like Yancy's headed for Sedona Park…we're only a few minutes behind you…just hang on." Ron responded. At that Rick noticed a sliding door behind the driver's compartment, and he reached for the catch just as the van made a hard left. Suddenly they were driving over bumpy ground, and he knew they had only a few moments to stop Yancy from his revenge.

"A.J…..when I open that door, you go to the left of Yancy, and I'll go to the right…" he told him, and his brother nodded.

As A.J. told his son to stay in back of him, Rick counted to 3, then grabbed the edge of the door, and used the momentum of the van to force it open, startling the dark-haired driver. As a confused Carter Yancy turned, the two Simons noticed the van was headed straight for the boat dock of the county park, and Rick lunged forward, knocking their captor away from the wheel. Before the actor could retaliate, A.J. leaned in and pulled the emergency brake, slowing their momentum.

Instantly the van slowed, then started to skid out of control as Yancy jammed his foot on the accelerator, then pulled a gun from his belt and started to aim it at Rick.

"I'll kill all three of you….nooooo!" Yancy yelled, as the van went out of control, then plunged off the wooden dock and into the man-made lake.


	6. Chapter 6

"There's the van now…" Ron started to say, as he sped down an auxiliary road toward the picnic area of Sedona Park. Suddenly in front of his eyes the vehicle went out of control, and drove off the fishing dock into the shallow-end of the lake. Flooring the accelerator, he slid to a stop next to the pier, then jumped out of his cruiser, radio in hand.

As he ordered an ambulance and paramedics, Ron heard a frightened cry of "Rick!" as Robbie's cruiser stopped just shy of the water. At once Steve jumped out and kicking off his shoes, dove into the lake. "Stay here, Mama…" Robbie told his mother, then he raced down to where the van had disappeared and jumped in. Just then Steve broke through the surface of the lake, a struggling Ricky under his arm.

"Where's Dad….let go of me, Uncle Steve..please…."

Peering up at the shining surface above him, a woozy Rick paddled upwards for all he was worth with one arm, the other holding an unconscious A.J. As he broke the surface of the water, the sudden light blinded him, and he heard rather then saw Steve Austin, his voice saying, "It's okay, Rick…let go of A.J…I'll take care of him."

Dazed, his arm suddenly weakened, and he felt his brother's body being taken from him. Another arm was around him, pulling him along, and Rick tried to open his eyes, but he had no strength left. Voices were over and around him, and he could pick out Oscar's, going "Come on, A.J….come on, Son…that's it…just breathe."

Suddenly he started to feel like he was floating. A voice kept calling to him, pleading and begging.

"Please Rick….please darling….don't leave me….can you hear me? Please, God…he's not breathing…!"

Tears formed in his eyes, as he realized it was Laurie and he started gasping for air.

"Steve….hurry, get Rudy…I'll try to get him going….come on , my love, please breathe…for me?" Now her voice was louder and stronger, and he felt his lips being opened. There was a hard thump on his back, forcing him to cough up water from his lungs. Surprised, he struggled to open his eyes, and hazily saw Laurie, as she hovered over his face, then pressed her lips to his and blew air into his mouth.

Air…it felt good, but Rick was already breathing on his own, so he managed to raise one of his arms and pull his wife closer, then kissed her.

"Rick? Darling…you came back to me…you came back to me…Steve! Rick's alive, oh, I love you….don't ever leave me!" Laurie told him, putting a wet face against his.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm okay my princess….shhhh" he murmured, his strength coming back with each breath. A moment later he saw Steve's face above him, and he croaked, "A.J. and Ricky ….okay?"

"They're both fine, pal…good work…" he replied, a relieved grin on his face. "I think Nurse Linda is going to have her hands full, though….Ricky's got a bump on his head and A.J.'s arm is swollen, but I think they'll both be okay."

"Thanks to you….and my little lifesaver…" Rick said, caressing her hair. Just then the sound of a siren let them know the ambulance arrived, and in spite of his protests, all three Simons were loaded in. Laurie was able to squeeze in before the attendants shut the back doors, just as Rick got a glimpse of a covered body being set on the grass. His grip on Laurie's hand tightened as he remembered not seeing Carter Yancy come out of the submerged van.

"That horrible boy tried to yank A.J. back into the wreckage…Steve knocked him into the van and it rolled on top of him…" Laurie explained, anger crossing her sweet face.

"It's okay, sweetheart…it's Buck I feel sorry for.." Rick answered. Next to him A.J. nodded as Ricky muttered, "I never tried to take Carter's place…."

"I know, son…Carter was ….a sick person." A.J. assured him. "I'm just glad I obeyed my instincts."

"So am I, Dad…" Ricky flung out a hand to him and his father grasped it. At that Rick was very grateful for the dimness of the ambulance, as he started to choke up. "And me.." he whispered.

It was bedlam in the emergency room as Rick, Ricky and A.J. were all wheeled into the trauma area. White, strained faces gave way to tears as Cecilia rushed forward to check her sons and grandson herself. Behind her, Oscar was calm as he went to his daughter's side, as Rick was wheeled into a room. For a few minutes Laurie hung on to his hand, trying to stay calm as Ron came in and went into the areas where Ricky and A.J. were being treated. As he came out of A.J.'s room, Dr. Allen came down the corridor, and told the chief, "It'll be an hour before you talk to Rick, I need to get some pictures…"

At that Laurie shot up from her seat, then reluctantly sat back down when Oscar gently said, "Now, honey…let Dr. Allen look at them…they'll be okay…."

Her face crumpled as Rick was wheeled out of the room, then into the main part of the hospital.

"I know, Dad…it's just the waiting.." Laurie sniffed. She simmered down when Oscar put an arm around her "I know, Laurie… …but you won't be helping him any if you get upset..."

"I don't like waiting either, honey…" Cecilia told her, sitting down next to her. "God knows we've done enough of this….But they're going to be all right…"

"I know, Mom…..it was just seeing him lying there…" she wept. Just then Steve and Jaime Austin came through the doors, and the couple greeted everyone, then hugged Laurie.

"He'll be all right, sis….you saved his life, you know." Jaime told Laurie, trying to reassure her. As she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, Dr. Allen came back into the waiting area.

"Laurie, Linda…you have two stubborn husbands….and a very hard-headed son!" he informed the two women. Linda wiped her eyes as Laurie replied, "I could have told you that..are they going to be okay?"

"Yes, Rick had a small bump and a wrenched shoulder. A.J. and Ricky both have mild concussions, and I want them to spend the next day or so in bed. If you promise…" the older man grinned at Laurie as she frantically nodded, "You can take the guys home."

"Oh, I promise, Doctor…" she told him, as Linda emphatically told him "They won't move a muscle out of the house." At once the doctor pointed down the hall.

"Then you can wait with Rick while I double-check his x-rays, Laurie, and Linda, you'll find the guys in the next room."

Like a shot Linda scurried down the hall, as Laurie turned to Oscar and Cecilia.

"Do you want to see him first, Mom, Dad?"

Touched, Cecelia shook her head. "No, honey, you go first."

"Thanks!" Laurie hugged both of them, then almost ran to catch up with her sister-in-law. As she vanished into one room, Linda came back out and beckoned to Cecilia and Oscar.

"Mom….A.J. and Ricky want to see you and Dad…."

"Dad…that sounds very nice.." Cecilia linked her arm with Oscar's as his eyes grew misty.

"I think so too, but let's see which one really wants to see me."


	7. Chapter 7

"No, Robbie. I can do it."

Rick was standing firmly in the doorway of the ranch kitchen, trying not to lose his temper. After a week of inactivity, he was fed up with watching Robbie, Ian, Steve and Towne take turns doing his chores and driving into town to get them groceries and stuff.

Unfortunately his son wasn't buying any of his refusal of help this day.

"Pop, Uncle Rudy said no heavy lifting and bending, not until he checks you out this weekend." Robbie said calmly. "I don't have to be at the station for another hour, so it's no trouble for me to get the hay down from the loft."

Rick took a deep breath, but suddenly his frustration started to boil out.

"I know it's no trouble, but I told you, son…" he began, then saw the hurt look on Robbie's face and tried to rein his temper in. "Look, …I can get the hay down, my shoulder's much stronger today, and I have to start using it. Now you just go on to work, I'm sure your mom has some lunch for you to take with you." He added, managing a softer tone.

His son stood his ground. "I know you're better, Pop…but…"

"Robbie, I said I'll do it!" Rick lost his composure, then immediately regretted it as Laurie appeared in the kitchen, an angry look on her face.

"Robbie, would you excuse us…I think I need to speak with your father." She said quietly. The younger Simon nodded, then Rick had sense enough to say, "Thank you, son…."

"It's okay, Pop….I'll just pull the bales down with a rope, then head into town." He responded, with an understanding look at his mother. As soon as he vanished out the back door, Laurie turned on her heel and stalked into the living room. At that moment, Rick's frustration melted as he realized how badly he'd behaved.

Following her into the front room, he waited until she took a seat in her rocking chair, then he sat down in his easy chair and faced her.

"Laurie….I'm sorry." He said, then reached out for her hands. Seeing the true regret in his eyes, Laurie put her two hands in his, then started to choke up as Rick added, "I had no right to yell at Robbie, or turn down his help around the ranch, darlin'."

"Oh, Rick….I'm sorry too. I don't want to get angry with you…" Laurie's eyes filled with tears. "I know you don't like to ask for help or let someone else do your work. Our son and our friends just want to help and keep you from hurting yourself."

"I know, princess…and I appreciate it." He told her. "I promise to wait until Rudy clears me for chores, okay?"

At that Laurie nodded, then to his astonishment she broke into sobs and buried her face in his shoulder. Quickly Rick pulled her into his arms, murmuring, "What is it, sweetheart…what is it my Laurie?"

"I was so scared when I saw Steve pull you out of the lake…I didn't hear you ….I called and called…and I didn't hear you. What if Yancy had taken your watch? You could have drowned!" she wept.

Now Rick saw why everyone had been so overprotective, and he groaned.

"Darlin'…I didn't know….I didn't even realize you'd called to me." He told his wife, holding her gently as he stroked her hair. "I'm all right, sweetheart. You saved me, you gave me life and kept me going. I love you, and I won't ever leave you."

"I love you too…." Laurie sniffed, then managed a smile as Rick dabbed at her wet eyes with a napkin, then kissed her. He felt her snuggle closer to his chest as he added "And I promise I'll have Rudy check us out to figure out why I couldn't hear you and you me."

"That's all I want…." Laurie sighed, then giggled as the beep of a familiar horn sounded in front of their home.

"Does that brother of mine have timing or what…" Rick pretended to grouse, letting his wife help him up, then taking her hand in his as they went to open the door.

Minutes later the Simon brothers were trading hospital stories as Linda and Laurie laughed.

"Now that's more like it, Linny." Laurie said, pouring a pitcher of ice tea. "Only one thing would make me happier…"

"What's that?" Linda asked, as she put together a plate of munchies.

"A.J. accepting Dad's marrying Mom." She replied honestly, then wiped her eyes as Linda gave her an astonished look.

"Honey, what are you talking about? A.J. did accept Dad and Mom's marriage…ever since he realized he wasn't going to lose Mom or Dad…I guess it was something to do with their dad or something."

"It was, sis…and I finally figured it out."

A.J. came into the kitchen, then gave Laurie a hug as he added "Oscar won't replace our father, but I know he's good for Mom, and he's always been there for us. What more could I want for her?"

Laurie beamed and returned his embrace, saying, "Now everything's all right….speaking of which…" she looked out the window, and shivered.

"What is it, Sis?" Linda was concerned, then became frightened when Laurie let go of A.J. and barreled out the door, saying, "It's Robbie….something's wrong! Robbie!"

Almost immediately Rick came running into the kitchen. "I heard Laurie call out….where's Robbie?"

"I don't know, Rick…was he in the barn?" A.J. asked, worried. Rick didn't' wait to answer, but ran outside and almost crashed into his wife at the barn door.

"Rick…help him!" She cried out, pointing. In front of them Robbie was almost pinned down by a bale of hay, as the rope holding it frayed second by second. A second block of hay hung precariously over the edge of the loft.

"Son…don't move." Rick whispered, then gingerly maneuvered around his son to the frayed and torn rope holding the 100 lb weight. Just as the rope began to tear again, Rick used his good arm to grasp Robbie under his arms and pulled him out from under the bale. . Instantly the rope broke, and Rick backed the two of them away as the heavy object crashed in front of them.

"Are you okay, Son?…." Rick anxiously asked, seeing Robbie wince. Giving him a hand up from the barn floor, Rick saw his son take a deep breath.

"Yes, Pop, thanks to you and Mom ….. Robbie started to reply, then Laurie cleared her throat.

"I knew something was wrong…and your father heard me……"

"Sounds like we have some thanks to give on Sunday." Rick said, hugging his son. Laurie added her own embrace, then laughed as A.J. chimed in, "With my brother admitting he was wrong? Amen to that!"

Rick groaned "A.J. …I ought to whipper you…"

"Have to catch me first!" he smirked, and both brothers ran out of the barn. Staring after them, Robbie smiled and shook his head as his mother took his arm.

"Never mind, darling…." Laurie beamed, seeing Jack join in the chase . "Everything's finally back to normal."

Fin


End file.
